raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
A Map of Rais-Wiki-Land
Some of you may be familiar with the current battle between the Ninjasaur states and the rest of the Wiki, and some of you may not' but now you are. This is a map of this wiki; as it is divided amongst those involved in the battle. The map was made by Antonis Mage, but of course, being myself, I just couldn't let it sit there and not be used again, so... The Challenge Take a copy of the map and update your domain to have all the things which you feel should be in it, then leave a copy of your updated domain on here so it can be added to the map and our map can become more and more awesome. Also, please leave a close up of your domain to go in your section. Rules No screwing with anyone else's map. That's just rude. Sovereign States The sovereign states of Rai's-Wiki-Land are five so far. Steph's/TUW's Empire or The Empire *Ruled by King TUW and Queen Steph. *Their followers who are under the conrol of the empire are: **Antonis Magege (and his domain) **Lyman2 (and her domain) **BlueOtterMystery (and her domain) *The Empire controls most areas of Rai's-Wiki-Land. Ninjasaur States *Independent States with common culture ruled by Ninjasaur and his daughter, MK. *These are the only states which have the olden races, elves and sorcerers *The Ninjasaur States are: **The Ninjasaur Island **MK's Forest and the Valley of History **Twin Forests Endorian Sea *Once there was a great and diverse land here, but when the Endorian Warlord Cackling Shadow grew tired of the squabbles of his mortal neighbors, he lifted the entire region out of reality to his home dimension, leaving behind a pit 20,000 leagues deep, which quickly filled with water and became known as the Endorian Sea. TB's Travel Agency *Ruled by TeamBeifong *Allied with no state at the moment. Cards Against Humanity & Charm and Grace *Small Kingdoms beyond the Miscellaneous Mountains *Keep to themselves! World War Ninjasaur The World War Ninjasaur, also called The War - and abbreviated as WWN - is a war that began a decade ago, between the Empire and the Ninjasaur States. Cause of the War: The Empire's side: Queen Steph and King TUW gave graciously parts of their land to worthy leaders to control our world better. However the Ninjasaurs want to destroy the balance that was kept for more than 5 centuries. Ninjasaur's viewpoint: There are two viewpoints within the Ninjasaur states: Lord Ninjasaur's opinon: According to Lord Weilai, they are fighting for justice, especially against the torturing of poor innocent children on the rollercoaster ride run by the the 'barbarian' Queen herself. Lady MK's reason: Lady MK is in-charge of areas where the races of old reside, the original, still pure races of Rai's wiki land. They are facing an immense threat from their neighbour, the multidimensional-conqueror Lord Cackling Shadow. Unlike the Empire, the power of the leader in MK's Forest resides on the people. The Endorians have tried multiple times to provoke them, (something even The Empire is not aware of and is against even the Empire's constitution, article 445), by contaminating their magic which is in it's purest only found in MK's domain through the sheer proximity of their extradimensional energies, polluting their waters with the waste from their factories and mines, polluting the clean forest's air with their foul smog, the very air they breathe full of black evil. Either they stop it, or prepare to be dealt a deadly blow by the Ninjasaur lady and her elves and sorcerers army! Consequences of the War *Destruction of the Forest of Death. (by Ninjasaurs) *A change in the current Timeline, undoing everything caused by Cackling Shadow up until very recently, much of which was redone. (by Cackling Shadow) *2489 people of the Empire died. (by Ninjasaurs) *Almost all of Ninjasaur Clan died. (by the Empire's peoples) *Many lost people in MK's Forest, (who wandered there themselves despite being warned). *The entire region controlled by Cackling Shadow lifted out of reality, resulting in the spontaneous appearance of an inland sea, now called the Endorian Sea. States Taking Place and Sides NINJASAUR STATES *Ninjasaur Island (ruler: Weilai) *MK's Forest (ruler: MK) *Valley of History (ruler: MK) *Twin Forests (ruler: MK) STEPH'S/TUW'S EMPIRE a.k.a. THE EMPIRE *Steph's City & Pokemon Forest (ruler: Steph) *Lyman's Domain (ruler: Lyman/Steph & TUW) *Antonis' Domain (ruler: Antonis & Elsa/Steph & TUW) *Autumn's Domain (ruler: Autumn/Steph & TUW) *Rai's Ruins & Xiaolin Showdown Valley (ruler: TUW) *Valley of Shipping Wars (ruler: Steph & TUW) ENDOR TERRITORY (the Empire's ally) *Just a vast inland sea, ruled by Terminus and Cackling Shadow. CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY & CHARM AND GRACE (the Empire's ally) *Areas beyond the Miscellaneous Mountains TB's Travel Agency (Neutral) *Travel Agency (ruler: TeamBeifong) Ninjsaur States Ninjasaur Island Let me say this, foolish wiki reader. You will not take my island, nor will you enter my daughter's forest. Not only would you get eaten by the island itself (Yup. It's that kind of island. And it can be really grumpy too!) but should you make it past the jaws of my island, you still would get lost. If you enter my Forest of the Ancients, well, then I wish you the best of luck, because you will ''need it. I do not even allow my daughter MK, who is an almost-Ninjasaur, to enter these woods. Some of the monsters there... (Shrugs) Luckily, we have always respected them and they will help us in battle. Should you enter the Musical Forest, you will either become so tired that you'll fall asleep for some hundred years (and probably die in the process as well) or if, and only if, the Forest acknowledges you as a true musician, then you have to take the test of the Forest. If you fail, then you will dwell in the woods for ever. Fun, right? The Shrine of Reality is one of the few harmless things floating around my realm. That is also why you would not find anything there. Reality itself is worshipped. Except from the SuperHardToSee Giant Ninjasaur Statue, but even if you would find the Statue, it would lead you to nothing. Next to the small and peaceful island of the Shrine lies the training academy of all Ninjasaurs, the Ninjasaur Dojo Island. There, dinosaurs are raised to be sneaky and murder somebody, while that somebody will never realize they were struck by the Ninjasaur. Unfortunately, no dinosaurs were born in the last eight hundred years, so there is only one trainee (who will one day be an awesome Ninjasaur!). Now, we have Gungnir Bay and Lan Se mountain. What can I say? Gungnir Bay is the only safe entrance to the Ninjasaur Island. The only problem is, for you at least, that it is protected by the four Guardians of Ragnarok: Athli, Eilif, Hikari and Alexis. Good luck! Lan Se mountain is a danger to climb, but it is a safe spot for the Ninjasaur Clan. Lan Se, together with his companions Tiankong, Ai Lun Na and Kassandra guard it. You shall not pass. Lastly, we have our Secret Base. But where is it? I will tell you where it is right now, while I am writing this. It stands next to Lan Se mountain. Happy? You should be, because I just gave away the leader of the Ninjasaurs' position. Oh! We just warped to another random spot on one of the islands. Good luck finding me now. I control the islands. I feel everything going on, on every corner of my land. Should you be accepting peace, then and only then will you be able to enter this island. I will not fall to the torturing laws of the Queen and her followers. MK's domain: Behold! O Wikireader! Lady MK - also called Arya Svit-kona in the Old Tongue - only, immortal daughter of his lordship, the lord of the Ninjasaur Island, protector of the Gungrir Bay, guardian of the weak and Lan Se mountain, presider of Forest of the Ancients and the Shrine of Reality, creator of the Musical Forest and the lone, current trainer of the Dino-assassins, Lord Weilai Ninjasaur, and the late elven-sorceress, LS. A changeling, Lady MK recently met her father and was alloted her own lands. The three lands under Lady MK's control: MK's Forest: History: Before the arrival of the Ninjasaur Clan to this dimension, the forest - called Tintri-Niiv Woods - was dominated by the *''Commoners: pixies, and witches and wizards *''Rulers:'' magicians *''Neutrals:'' the elves and the rarest of rare, sorcerers - the most powerful of beings in the ancient world. Due to the corruption within, the Evil of all evil Magician-pixie Calibrie destroyed most of the sorcerers, who had kept the ultimate balance till now, and subsequently, the War to end All Wars destroyed the pixies and magicians, leaving a few elves and sorcerers in it's wake. The wizards and witches (who had played almost no part in the war, cowering behind closed doors while the rest of races sacrificed themselves) migrated to what is now Antonis's domain. Lady MK now controls the ancient forest, using her elven magic and sorcery to protect it from her barbarian neighbors, the interdimensions-destroyer Endor and Queen Steph. Known Places: Not much is known about MK's Forest since she keeps it walled from the outside world, the few population of the elves and sorcerers living a mysterious life inside the trees grown magically. *Infinite Circle: The only ''part known to the ladyship's enemies, the Infinite Circle is an enchanted place with no end or start, capable of even making the great Lord Endor lose his way. *Temple of The Cow: There is no concept of religion in MK's lands, though the Temple of The Cow was built to honor the great cow that saved the great Grandmaster-saur's life. *Shrine of Grandmaster-saur: The late grandmaster-saur, grandfather of Lady MK, legendary warrior and fighter of justice, responsible for keeping the Ninjasaur Clan alive when their enemies almost wiped out the whole clan - hence his shrine. (A small part of MK's Forest has been graciously gifted to the Duchess (or whatever she calls herself), TeamBeifong, to operate her own Travel Agency. Valley of History: His lordship, Lord Ninjasaur has bequeathed his most revered of places to his daughter, (after first abandoning, and later even betraying her for a cake), where there's no concept of time. The whole valley is foggy, swampy and shrouded in mist all the time. - Unless you've the blood of strong sorcerers or ninjasaur flowing through your veins, you will get lost here. Notable Places: *Elven Island: The great ancient race, elves reside here as well, their language the true language of magic. The island contains a dojo used by Ninjasaurs. *Trysting Place: A small, tiny dot on the map, Trysting-place (lest you be fooled by its name, O! naive Wikireader) is a tiny island where every one hundred years, elves gather to celebrate the selfless love of Meaunau and her lover, a forbidden love between two races that transcends through times. (Note: It was recently found out that Meaunau was still alive, the lover of Calibrie, the destroyer of two ancient races, that's why the celebration is no longer held; instead the whole of MK's people now celebrate it as the day they finally ''destroyed the two mischief-makers.) Twin Forests: History: The oft-disputed lands, stretching from the end of MK's forest in the east to the start of Cards Against Humanity in the west, a no-man’s, dark, twisted land where the memories of the damned and the Shades reside, magic in its truest essence found here. As an elf and sorceress, MK immerses in the pure bliss of this magic as Leader Antonis does in water. The land is now irrefutably ruled by Lady MK. Notable/Inhabited Places: *Training Area: A training area for all races of the Ninjasaur lands, presided over by the leader herself. *Hepaticopsida River: A water inlet only inhabited by the elves who forvent their terrestrial forms for their desire for water. Resembling mermaids, having changed their physical forms through magic - a feat only capable of by elves - these elves swim in the river all day, keeping it fresh from the pollution of the Endor's lands; the only non-pure elf capable of swimming in these waters is the ladyship herself. TUW and Steph32597s' Empire a.k.a. The Empire It is all property of Queen Stephanie and King TUW (We're NOT married. Like in Narnia where the kings and queens were brothers and sisters. Think that way). We graciously gave pieces of our empire to all of the wiki users. You're welcome. Antonis' Domain Antonis' domain are all the areas controlled and ruled by Antonismage. In fact Antonis' domain is a part of Steph's/TUW's Empire (along with every other place, excluding MK's forest and Ninjasaur island). Antonis' domain is one of the closest to Steph's capital city and Rai's ruins, thus we are able to access massive amounts of re-enforcements within minutes. The cultural and financial center and the most densely populated area of my domain is Antonis' Land, a large urban area. Antonis' Land (or AL) is the most densely populated area of the western part of the map, after Steph's city. The city includes over 2000 houses with many people living there. My people worship the elements of the nature (Water, Earth, Fire, Air) in Classical Antiquity-like temples. The fifth god is called magic, and he is worshiped everywhere, as magic exists everywhere in this land. Wizards are considered gifted individuals that hold a small piece of power from the Gods. I am the most important and powerful wizard of my domain, myself. My palace is located in the middle of AL. It is made of gold and silver, with a 3-meter tall gate and massive waterfalls coming from the roof to underground lakes. Next to AL is Elsa's Palace. Elsa is my closest friend and companion. She made her palace with her cryokinetic powers. It is of unique architecture. She is something like an advisor to me and as a reward I gave her the complete rule of her palace. Thus her full name as Snow Queen Elsa. She has an army of immense snowman-like monsters and can turn everything into ice and snow. The greatest example of her abilities is the Frozen Forest. It is a forest that it's completely comprised of trees which are made from ice. Small villages are located there. The local villagers are mainly healers that use a unique form of magic. Their healing abilities are the greatest of the world. The Forest is protected from Elsa's ice spell, so nobody is able to reach it with hostility, without getting hurt. That's why in case of a big war in my domain, this is the greatest shelter. The Frozen Forest is also the home of many great spirits. It's one of the most spiritual places in Rais-Wiki-Land. Most of them are spirits of the winter, followers of Ni, goddess of water. Elsa herself is rumored to be a spirit of the winter with human body, but this theory has never been proved. In the southernmost part of my domain is the Dirty Valley. It is called "Dirty" because in the middle of the valley there is a magic well, that makes everybody's dirty wishes come true. The valley is full of grass and small trees. Creatures called Nymphs live there. They live in the nature and inside the trees. They mainly eat fruits and leaves. They are usually peaceful and really trustworthy. In fact my previous advisor (before Elsa) was a Nymph. They use a form of nature-magic that make the plants completely loyal to them. However, if you accidentally see a Nymph naked, you are cursed to die with the worst way of all; killed by a person you care about. But nymphs are not the only residents of the Dirty Valley. During the night, the Valley can turn out to be extremely dangerous. Trolls and other kind of creatures wander around the Dirty Valley. Most people say that they all come from the well that grants dirty wishes, which is alternative a portal to hell. It is known that the Empire had even its headquarters in hell some centuries ago. Now this well is the only remnant of the Empire's relation with that place. In the northernmost part of my domain is the Forest of Death. It used to be a great and full of happiness place, but not anymore. It was one of the first places to be destroyed by the Ninjasaur Island, ten years ago - my people will never forget. Six years ago, I sent the most dark and evil-related necromancers of the whole Steph's/TUW's Empire to live there. They made this place dark and wicked. Everything has changed there since then. The trees, the animals, even the ground are generating pure evil... In a poll, in which I personally asked all the people of my domain if the necromancer-move (as it is officially called) is right, 98.7% of them said that it IS because it will prevent the Ninjasaur Island to enter inside our Empire. All of them were right. The Ninjasaur Island have not destroyed even one place of the western part of the map since then. The necromancers live in communities with a leader guiding every member of the community. They all promise to be loyal to me. The leader is the most evil and powerful necromancer. Necromancers tend to wear black cloaks, that cover most of their body. They speak the language of the dead and can communicate with spirits. Hundreds of people from my domain, who want to communicate with their dead relatives, come to the Forest of Death. However foreigners are not welcome. Necromancers only accept people from the Empire. All the others will be considered as enemies and will be treated as the necromancers think it's right. Lyman's Domain ruled by Lyman2 TBA Autumn's Domain ruled by BlueOtterMystery TBA The Endorian Sea Once there was land here, but the Endorian Warlord Cackling Shadow grew sick of putting up with the inhabitants of Rais-Wiki-Land and ripped all the land that was once here from reality, creating a twenty thousand leagues deep sea as the massive pit filled with water. TB's Travel Agency ruled by TeamBeifong TBA Category:Rais-Wiki-Land